Pop Culture
This page is for pop culture that appears within Paranatural, both in the form of references to the real world and media within the comic's universe. Real-World References Chapter 1 * - Two posters in Mr. Starchman's classroom reference and . Chapter 2 * - The alt-text reads "If Max loses, he gets turned into a trophy and loses all his points". This is a reference to Super Smash Bros. Brawl's story mode, in which characters transform into trophies upon defeat. This may also reference Lefty's resemblance to Master Hand, a prominent antagonist of the mode, and Crazy Hand, his left counterpart. * - The alt-text refers to PJ as the "ghost of -era ", referencing the . * - The alt-text reads "Max really shouldn't have to fight his mirror-selves until at least the seventh dungeon." This may be a reference to Dark Link's appearance in the from . Chapter 3 * - PJ calling magnet powers "villainish" is likely referring to the character . * - "Drop the bass" is a common expression in . Chapter 4 * - The short blond spectral resembles from . * - Texas Walker being some sort of ranger may be a reference to the show , featuring . * - PJ comes up with the hero name " ", which Max says is taken. * - Isabel Guerra feeds Eightfold a copy of A Tale of Two Cities & Also Zombies, a clear reference to ' , and the novel . * - The Vile Spirits resemble the aliens from . * - Johnny's gang advances on Max while snapping, like in . * - Shows illustrations of Batman, , , , and an amalgamation of the Marvel characters , , and . * - Mr. Garcia watches a painting video. Chapter 5 * - Ed Burger's gym outfit looks like 's clothing in . * - The Golden Switch is a reference to the from , and its design resembles the card from . * - Isabel calls Max " " due to his constant dodging, a reference to the movie's famous bullet-dodging scene. * - and from appear as background characters on the left in panel 2. * - Ed compares the situation with Hijack to 's (1982), and Starchman asks if this is a " ". * - The alt-text quotes the opening passage of Charles Dickens' . * - Several characters from the comic Coquette Dragoon appear as "selfie millenials"Tweet. * - The alt-text reads "Please, answer the question, so I can riff your response MST3K-style.", referencing the comedy TV series . * - After asking Max if he wants to open a tab, Lisa pops open a can of . * - Johnny Jhonny's status reads "NOT REALLY FEELIN' IT", referencing 's battle in . * - One of Ms. Baxter's open websites is eBuy, a reference to . Another is a dating site called matchharmony, which may be a reference to . * - The alt-text states that Flipflop must "defeat the evil dragon hooktail to avenge my father", possibly referencing the dragon enemy Hooktail from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. * - Alex's t-shirt says E=mc^2, 's demonstrating the relationship between mass and energy. * - When Alex talks about Mr. Spender as an FBI agent, he's drawn like from . Ed is imagined as an from . * - Ed thinks of a , , a and as his fictional mentors. * - Max mentions . * - Max compares himself and Serge to and from . * - Mr. Starchman's toy gun reads "NURF" on its side, a substitute for the brand. * - The alt-text begins with "king c as voiced by voice". James Earl Jones is an actor whose most well-known roles include in the and in . * - The large gang of children riding elaborate custom vehicles may be a reference to . * - Isabel recalls a moment where Isaac lied about loving Rules & Order, a parody of . * - Isabel tells Isaac to stop treating his feelings like "secret ". * - The alt-text references dealing critical hits in the franchise. * - The alt-text reads "the power of poland in the palm of your hand", * - A Hijack-possessed Mr. Spender refers to himself as Lord Testosteroth, which may be a reference to from . * - Hijack mentions that his handle on is Slendy, which is short for . * - The alt-text reads "panel 2 max trying to get adopted by the wild thornberrys", referencing the . Chapter 6 * - The Fever hosts DJ Mothman and Professor Bigfoot respond to a user with a Yoshi avatar named "Henry Y." questioning their belief in conspiracy theories. This is a reference to the video "SM64 - Watch for Rolling Rocks - 0.5x A Presses (Commentated)", in which the narrator responds to commenters questioning what a "half A press" is and uses a comment from user TJ "Henry" Yoshi as an example. * - DJ Mothman compares their ability to sense "ambient wrongness" to Spider-Man, and Professor Bigfoot references the proverb " ". * - Stephen and Ritz Price-Lee are represented by depictions of and as they begin to fight, referencing the 1962 film . * - Professor Bigfoot mentions that his favorite documentary series is . * - A poster in the Crystal Clearance Owner's shop depicts a quote from Forge attributed to Albert Einstein. Fictional Pop Culture Zack Morrison has invented several pop culture phenomenons for their comic. Insolent Children .]] Insolent Children is a popular punk-rock band in the comic's universe. Appearances: * - Mr. Puckett wears their t-shirt. * - Max wears their hoodie. * - Fitzgerald is shown wearing an Insolent Children t-shirt. * - Max wears their t-shirt to gym class. * - A flashback to an Insolent Children concert that changed RJ's life is shown, where the band Anarchyopteryx played the opening. Max attends the same concert with his dad. * - Alt text: "max's favorite insolent children song, "Parents Are Bad And Maybe So Is The Government, But Not In Any Specific Way We Want To Articulate Because Look At The End Of The Day We're Just Trying To Bring Home The Bacon" Shred Eagle Extreme A show about the eponymous character and his friends who "fight evil bad guys and stuff". Max used to watch it before it was cancelled due to a "gruesome accident on set". It's what inspired Max to learn how to do similar stunts with his friends. Appearances: * A poster for the band can be seen hanging in Max's room while he talks with PJ on and prepares for his first mission on * - Alt text: "Max's Shred Eagle Big Air Soles only reveal their laces when the wearer is getting mad air/ when I need to show movement." * - Max talks about the show with Alex. Necromantid Necromantid appears to be some sort of metal band. Appearances: * - Max picks up one of their albums, THIS MANTIS IS PRAYING... TO SATAN. * - Dimitri Danger can be seen wearing a Necromantid t-shirt. References Category:Meta